The End
by Sweet Illusions
Summary: A short story about the last few months of Lily and James Potter's lives.


Okay it's not the best but I did it all in one sit down... I kind of like how it turned out and it's just the way I picture things.   
Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and I probably never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular street just like any other, a regular house as well. The sign on the door read in beautiful red letters "The Potter Family" and underneath had "James, Lily, and Harry" though this house held secrets unlike any of the others on the street. This house held wizards. Inside were four people at the moment. James Potter, his best friend Sirius, his wife Lily, and their beautiful baby boy, Harry. James and Sirius sat in the main room with Harry in James' lap. James was obviously talking to him about his days in school.  
  
"And there was this one game... oh I nearly got my leg broken by that bludger, it was awful, wasn't it, Padfoot? I barely managed to get out of the way and then they sent another one at me. It almost hit my nose but again I moved. After that I got a nice goal, their Keeper was God awful. Then Harrison caught the snitch and we won the game," he was saying and nodding at   
his son. Harry was not understanding a word of this, but James seemed satisfied with his coos and giggles anyway.  
  
In another room a red headed woman stood in a beautifully furnished room. She had just finished making the bed and was now glancing out the window, as if she was searching for something. Then her eyes lit up lightly as she saw an owl fly in and drop a letter on the bed. The woman walked over and picked it up. A small sigh escaped her lips as she opened it and read the content. But as she read her eyes widened in horror and sped out of the room.  
  
"James! James!"  
  
She ran into the main room to see the two men sitting with her son. As the woman raced into the room both James and Sirius looked up. "Lily, what is it?" James asked looking up at her and noticing that she looked a right mess. She was shaking madly and her eyes were wide with fear. Lily handed him the letter and he read it aloud.  
  
"Lily and James,  
  
The time we feared has come. I need to speak with the two of you in person. I will be coming by the house in a little bit to discuss what I have already planned.  
  
A.D."  
  
James and Sirius exchanged dark glances. It was no longer safe in their comfortable home. They knew this would happen someday, but obviously hadn't been expecting someday to come so quickly. James put the child in Sirius' arms and stood up. He took Lily into his arms and held her there for a few moments until she calmed down. Within a few moments she stopped shaking, though the fear was still in her eyes.Lily now began to pace around the room. She went from being horrified to planning and plotting silently. James didn't bother asking since he knew Lily wouldn't say anything. Instead he had sat down with Sirius again and they were whispering quietly.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to act on my suspicious, James", Sirius whispered.  
  
James shook his head and frowned, "I know it seems reasonable but I just don't want to believe it."  
  
"How can you not? This isn't about childhood friendships anymore James. Your life, Lily's life, and Harry's life are all in danger. I need to confirm my suspicious and I want your approval before I go and try."  
  
"Alright... alright I suppose you can speak to him", James nodded and looked down at Harry. James leaned close to his son and whispered into his ear, "Madness. This is all madness."  
  
In few moments the three adults had grown silent. Lily continued her pacing and Sirius kept staring at the ground, apparently lost in thought. There was a grim look on his face and James didn't dare disturb him. Every so often Lily would look up at   
  
James and give him a small smile, which he returned reluctantly. The tension was thick, and the fear was great.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity a small pop was heard in the middle of the room and an old man with a flowing beard appeared. He pulled out his wand and waved it at all the windows and at the door. The curtains all instantly fell and the door seemed to stay the same but really he had put a silencing charm on it. No sound could get in or out now. The only light in the room was now coming from the fire that popped and cracked happily in the fireplace. He took a seat in one of the chairs and glanced grimly at the four people in the room.  
  
"The news reached me just yesterday... James, Lily, the two of you must go into hiding. There is nothing else you can do. I do not want Voldemort to get to you and I will do everything in my power to prevent it."  
  
Lily, who had been pacing around had now taken a seat near James. He held her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. "What do you suggest, Dumbledore? There are many ways to go into hiding but Voldemort could easily find us no matter what", Lily said remembering countless stories she had heard of people trying to hide from the heartless Dark Lord, only to be found and killed.   
  
Dumbledore heaved a sigh and nodded, "It's true... it seems Voldemort knows how to figure out where people flee to when they go into hiding. But there is a chance. All you need is someone you trust very much, someone that you trust with your life."   
  
James' eyes instantly went to Sirius, as did Lily's but Sirius shook his head. He instead glanced at Dumbledore. "I believe you're thinking of the Fidelius Charm, Professor?", he asked raising an eyebrow. "It's a good idea but if you use me as your Secret keeper it would be expected. I believe it would be better to use someone who wouldn't be expected. How about you, Dumbledore? We all know that Voldemort fears you, perhaps you would be a good Secret Keeper?"  
  
At the thought of being the Potters' Secret Keeper, Dumbledore fiercely shook his head. "I, too, would be expected Sirius. But I do like the idea of using someone less expected. Remus Lupin perhaps?"   
  
Sirius and James exchanged dark looks once more.  
  
"How about Peter? We all know they would never expect him... and we're sure that he wouldn't tell. We can trust Peter, I'm sure of it", Sirius said with a nod. The thought of Peter Pettigrew being in league with Voldemort was almost laughable. He was too wimpy and too loyal to ever cross over to that side.   
  
This time Lily and James exchanged looks. But not dark ones, thoughtful ones. After a few moments they both nodded and turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "Peter it is then... I'm going to visit him later on today. We'll discuss it and Sirius, I believe you have some business to attend to right now?"  
  
Sirius nodded and stood up. "Right, right", he heaved a sigh and shook his head. He muttered something about "these times" and disapparated.   
  
Lily gave James a questioning look but he shook his head and muttered "Don't worry about it", then he turned back to Dumbledore. "So where do you suppose we go?"   
  
Dumbledore took a few moments to think it over, "I have two locations in mind, but I think the choosing in up to you. There is a house in Little Whinging and a cottage in Godric's Hollow. Tell Peter the one you choose since I am not to know", he handed them a slip of parchment, "Here are the addresses of both homes." With those words he disapparated as well.  
  
Lily and James were exchanging looks again. "Godric's Hollow", Lily said at once before James could even open his mouth.   
  
He frowned at her and shook his head, "Is this because--"  
  
"Yes it is", she said not letting him finish. "I don't want to be anywhere near her. It's bad enough we have to live in the same country."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure Lily. Don't you think you should contact her? I'm sure that she'd want to know that her sister is safe."  
  
"No", she said flatly. "I'm sure she doesn't care at all. I'm sure she'd be just happy if Voldemort killed us."  
  
He frowned at her again and shook his head, "Lily, Lily, Lily..."  
  
But it was too late, her mind was made up. "Godric's Hollow, James. And that's final."  
  
"You're so stubborn sometimes..."   
  
"I get it from you", she said with a small smile as she stood up and walked back into their room.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Remus Lupin sat snoozing in his study. A book in his hand which had been long forgotten. It seemed books were his only escape from the darkness that surrounded his every day life, but lately not even reading could keep his mind off things. A knock at his door made him stir. He stood up and made his way to the front door, as he pulled it open a small smile crossed his face as he saw his old school mate, Sirius Black.   
  
"'Lo Sirius, come in", Remus opened the door and let Sirius walk by. Then he shut it again and led Sirius into the sitting room. Remus too waved his wand at the windows and doors, and the same affects happened. He glanced back at Sirius and spoke in barely a whisper. "Is there any new information? Nothing bad has happened, right?" But Remus noticed Sirius had a very grim look on his face which could only mean one thing. Something horrible had happened.  
  
"Er- no, no new information. But me and James have been talking Remus and... well, we suppose there's a spy in the Order", Sirius said with a nod.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and frowned, "A spy? Oh dear... that means everything we've been discussing... oh dear. Have you figured out who it could be?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Me and James have been discussing it... and we're not entirely sure but we do have some suspicions."  
  
"Well, who?"  
  
Sirius' grey eyes met Remus' brown ones and Remus instantly felt a bit colder towards his old friend.   
  
They thought he was a spy.   
  
"You can't be serious? Me, try to betray Lily and James... I would never."  
  
"Right... right I know you wouldn't", he said with a nod, though his voice wasn't exactly believable. "Which is why I should tell you... they're going into hiding. They know Voldemort's after them so they're going to use the Fidelius Charm, and I'm going to be their Secret Keeper. This is very private information, Moony so I expect you to keep it to yourself and yourself only, understood?"  
  
Remus gave a nod and then Sirius stood up. "I should be going then... I'll-I'll talk to you later then Remus", he said with a nod as he left the house.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"You told him that you were our Secret Keeper?" James asked as he packed a few things into the pockets of his coat, "Why would you do that Sirius? If he really is a spy then Voldemort will be after you!"  
  
Sirius nodded and helped James pack important things into suitcases and bags, "I know but it's perfect. If he is a spy he'll tell Voldemort. Voldemort will come after me, I'll give him some fake information about you being in some village. He'll run off, won't find you, and by the time he gets back I'll be long gone", he said with a nod and a smug look as if he had thought it all out.  
  
"Sirius if you... if anything... ", James began but wasn't able to finish.   
  
Sirius patted his shoulder and nodded, "Don't worry about it mate, I'll be fine."   
  
"Right."  
  
After everything important was packed the Potters were ready to arrive at their new cottage in Godric Hollow. James had given Sirius the information on where they would be and where Peter would be staying so that Sirius could check up on Peter whenever he felt he needed to. Everything was set. The Potters would remain hidden and they would be save. Or so they thought...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"My Lord", squeaked a tiny voice, "My Lord I have very valuable information for you."  
  
A cold high pitch laughter filled the air, "You? Have information that could actually have some value to me? Really now Wormtail tell me, what is it?"  
  
There was a smug look on the little man's face. It seemed proud about something, busting with triumph. "I can give you the ones you want so desperately. The Potters. I know where they are hidden."   
  
"Do you now? Well it seems you're not as utterly useless as I once thought... tell me Wormtail, tell me everything."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It had been several months and the Potters had grown accustom to the way of life in their little cottage in Godric's Hollow. They had their sitting room right on the first floor, and their kitchen next to that, the bedroom where James and Lily slept and then Harry's room was upstairs. Most of their time was spent in Harry's room or in the sitting room. The couple would talk to their son for hours on end. About everything, and about nothing at all. Harry seemed to coo and laugh when they told him funny or amusing stories. It was almost as if he understood them. James had been speaking of Quidditch so much that Harry was now attempting to try to say words. Lily had heard him say "wafful" and "nitch" but of course, his favorite word was "bwoom".   
  
It was just another regular day, about mid afternoon. Lily and James were once again sitting in the main room with their son. Both speaking to each other and then to Harry. Before they realized it night had fallen. Lily grinned at James and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll be so happy when we have to leave. I know this is for our own protection but I feel so cut off from everyone, I wish I knew what was going on out there. The letters aren't enough..."  
  
James nodded and took Lily's hand in his, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. Voldemort will be defeated, then we can go home, and then--" But Lily never found out what would happen then since James' words were interrupted by a loud bang at the door.  
  
The two exchanged looks and James stood up. Lily also stood and took Harry in her arms, she gave James a scared look. Lily watched as James slowly made his way towards the hallway and saw that the door had been busted open, and standing with a grim smile on his face was the one they had been fearing. Lord Voldemort. James turned back to Lily, "Lily run, run now. Take Harry and go. It's him", he said hurriedly and pulled out his wand.   
  
"James, no. You're coming with me."  
  
"NO! Lily go, now!"  
  
"James... I love you", she whispered and then ran up the stairs. Where to go? Where could she hide? Her eyes landed on Harry's room and she rushed in. Lily locked the door and moved to the back side of the room. Harry glanced up at his mother with a confused expression on his face and Lily clutched her son closer to her all the time speaking in a low whisper to herself. "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay. James promise, he promise we'd go back home. We will. We'll go back home."   
  
"I love you, too", James whispered back to her as he watched her disappear and then the Dark Lord entered the room. Lord Voldemort's cold eyes fell in his.   
  
"Where is he? Where's the boy? If you give him to me I may spare your life", he hissed in his cold voice.   
  
James stared into those burning red eyes and cringed lightly. The things he heard about them could not even compare to the way they looked, they seemed to burn with the fires of hell inside them. James stood his ground and shook his head fiercely, "There is no boy. I'm here alone."  
  
At this Lord Voldemort let out a shrill laughter, "Alone Potter? How stupid do you think I am. You will now see what happens to those who attempt to lie to the Dark Lord. CRUCIO!", he bellowed and James fell to his knees.  
  
He let out screams of terror and felt a sharp pain. It was too much, he was going to go mad. James didn't know how long he could within stand this... and then Voldemort stopped. James looked back up at him, vaguely aware of the blood that was trickling down his nose.   
  
"Good bye Potter", he whispered in his menacing voice, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
And with that memories of James' past began to flood though him. From his first skinned knee, to his primary school days, to his Hogwarts days, his wedding, Harry being born, coming to Godric's Hollow, Lily telling him that he loved him, all of it passed through his mind. And he was dead before he hit the ground.   
  
Now with James dead, Voldemort began on his way up the stairs. Lily still sat in the room, clutching Harry closer than ever. He had began crying lightly and Lily was trying with all her might to silence him. But at the sound of James' screams Lily had also began crying lightly. Had he killed him? Had Lord Voldemort killed her husband? She felt so helpless up in this room. Trapped and blocked off from what was going on. But then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was either James... or him. Lily waited in a sort of silence as her tears continued to pass down her cheeks. And then she heard the door knob being rattled.  
  
"You think you can hide from me?", an icy cold voice hissed and Lily's eyes widened.   
  
It wasn't her husband, it was him. He had killed him, he had killed James and now he had come for Lily and Harry. The door burst open and Lily stood face to face with the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"Give me the boy", he said slowly as he advanced on Lily.  
  
Lily screamed and shook her head, "NO! Don't kill, Harry! Please not him! Please! Take me instead, please take me!", she pleaded clutching her child still tighter to her.  
  
Lord Voldemort let out another shrill laughter as he continued to advance, "Quiet you stupid girl! I want the boy, but I have no problem killing you to get to him."  
  
With Harry still clutched close to her heart Lily continued screaming and crying, "No, don't take him! Please don't take him!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
And with that Lily also fell. Harry now laid defenseless near his mother. He looked up at the most feared wizard in the world with his green eyes. Harry blinked at him and cooed lightly.  
  
"Now for you. Avada Kedavra", he whispered and pointed his wand at the infant, but nothing happened. Voldemort stared at the child for a moment before he realized that something was happening not to Harry, but to himself. He felt a burning sensation inside of himself and then Voldemort let out a scream. Within a moment's mine there was nothing left of him except for a heap of black robes on the ground.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius Black awoke with a start. He had been having the worst nightmare but was glad that it was just that. A nightmare. As he glanced to his side he saw a blonde woman in bed with him and he smiled warmly at her. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. There was a prickling feeling inside of him and he wouldn't be able to sleep until it was gone. Sirius walked back over to the bed and gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Once this is all this madness is over maybe we'll finally be able to be happy", he said in a whisper and then left the room. Sirius couldn't leave this feeling inside of him alone. He had to check on Peter, something was wrong. He knew it. Sirius left the house and hopped onto his flying motorbike.   
  
Through the air he made his way to where Peter was hiding fairly quickly but when he got there no one was home. The door had been left unlocked and inside there was no one. He glanced around and saw there had been no sign of struggle or torturing. Sirius then turned right around and hopped on his motorbike again, he would go to Godric's Hollow. "God... I hope I'm not too late."  
  
But he was too late. When he arrived he saw the door had been knocked off his hinges, inside he found James Potter dead on the floor. Sirius let out a shallow gasp as he looked down on his best friend's dead body. He kneeled down and stared at him for a few moments, as if in trance and then tears began to roll down his cheeks. "James... James, no", he choked and continued to weep.   
  
"Sirius?", a voice made him jump. He turned around to see Hagrid walk through the door. Hagrid was also looking down at James' cold body with a look of shock on his face. "Ah Sirius...", Hagrid was at a lost for words. The thought of finding your best friend's body must've been devastating.   
  
"He's gone... and Harry! Where are Lily and Harry?", Sirius stood up and glanced around. His eyes landed on the stairs and he went up them into Harry's room. There he saw Lily's dead body, a pile of black robes, and... Harry. Little Harry Potter, still alive. "He's alive", he whispered and took Harry in his arms.  
  
Hagrid had followed Sirius up the stairs and smiled at little Harry. His eyes then landed on the pile of robes on the ground and he prodded them with his feet. Then he went back to Sirius and Harry, "Ther's a scar"  
  
"Yeah... Listen Hagrid, I'll take Harry. I'm his god-father so I take him."  
  
Hagrid shook his head, "Dumbledore told me ta get 'em an' tha's wha' I'm doin'"   
  
Sirius nodded and handed Harry to Hagrid, "Alright, take him to Dumbledore... and take my motorbike with you, it'll get you there faster", with those words Sirius turned on his heel and disappeared.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Sirius had managed to track down the traitor. The rat who was the reason that his best friend was now dead, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had him cornered in a muggle street and Peter had a terrified look on his face. "S-Sirius, I didn't. The Dark Lord, he forced it out of me."  
  
"How did he find out that you were the Secret Keeper? Everyone assumed it was me. The only people that knew that you were Lily and James' Secret Keeper were me, Dumbledore, Lily and James, and you. I didn't tell, nor did Dumbledore... that only leaves you", Sirius spat. He was mad with rage. How dare Peter? How dare he do this to Lily and James?  
  
Peter was now whimpering, "No! I would n-never betray Lily or James. They were my friends, Sirius. Really they were! It was probably that w-werewolf, Lupin."  
  
"LUPIN DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE THE SECRET KEEPER, PETER!", Sirius snarled, disgusted in the man that stood before him. The man he had once dared to call his friend. "You did it. You betrayed Lily and James. How could you, Peter?! How could you?!"   
  
But Peter had something else in mind now. He was grinning with a very sly look on his face, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU!? JAMES AND LILY WERE OUR FRIENDS!"  
  
"What are you--" but he was interrupted as Peter had done a spell, he blew up everything in about twenty feet of them. Once the smoke had cleared Sirius saw a finger on the ground and a rat scurrying away into the sewers. He flung himself on the ground and tried to get the rat but it was too late, he had escaped.   
  
So Sirius stood there. He had just lost his best friend, and the man who killed him had just gotten away. Sirius felt as though he was going to go insane. He began to laugh, laugh in a maniac way. He laughed and laughed while people stared. Most were shocked by the sight they had seen, and by the people that laid injured in the streets. And that was that. That was the end.


End file.
